Never Again
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: AU Liason - Jason faces the demons of his past, with Liz's help. AngstDramaromance. Lanugage, and 'heavy' issues.


*!* This is an AU fic. Liason of course… I want to warn you of 2 things. This deals with a 'heavy' issue (abuse), and has some strong language. (3 or 4 words). So, read with caution. I warn you that Alan isn't a good guy in here. And there is no Courtney in here or any Corks bashing. A FIRST! (Except for that one…) Okay, remember… NO FLAMES, and enjoy the fic. *!*

~Disclaimer - I don't own Liz, Alan, Monica, or Jason. ABC, Disney, and the other people that work for General Hospital do. Including Steve Burton, Rebecca Herbst, Leslie, and Stuart. I don't own the lyrics used as text in this story. It's 'Never Again' by NickelBack. I put a FOREVER DISCLAIMER on my profile. So, look there.~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth sat across the table from Jason. His eyes were darkened with pain and anger. She followed his gaze. Alan. Jason always got like this around him. Why? Liz was determined to find out.

"Jase, I'm ready to go home. Please?" Jason tore his gaze from Alan and smiled at her. He nodded and stood. Jason pulled Liz close to him and held her tight at his side. No words were spoken the entire way up to the penthouse. The look wouldn't leave Jason's eyes.

"Jason, what did Alan do to you?" Elizabeth spoke quietly after Jason sat on the sofa. Jason looked up at her. She stood by the door in her coat twirling her purse nervously. 

"I really, need to know, Jase. What did he do to you?" Jason motioned for her to sit by him and she did. She threw her coat on the chair and let her purse fall to the floor as she sat at the end of the couch sideways facing Jason.

"It was bad, Liz, real bad. AJ was off at some school, and this was before Em came to live with us. Way before. It was back when HE was on drugs. It was mainly just Monica, Alan, and me. I mean Lila, and them lived there, but were never around to stop it. Never," Jason stared at his hands. There were scars. Scars from HIM. Scars that would never leave him.

"Jason, go back to it. Tell me. What did Alan do?" Elizabeth bit her lip afraid of what Jason would tell her. But she had to know. Jason let himself go back. Back to the mansion. Back to Alan on drugs. Back to the painful screams. He went back. To All of it.

"He's drunk again, it's time to fight. She must have done something wrong tonight. The living room, becomes a boxing ring. It's time to run, when you see him clutching his hands. She's just a woman. Never again!" Jason glances at Liz when he heard her sharp intake of breath, but she nodded for him to continue, so he did.

"I hear her scream, from down the hall. Amazing she can even talk at all. I creep to look out the door. She cries to me, to go back to bed. I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands. She's just a woman, never again!" Jason takes a deep breath. He looks at Liz. Not knowing what to expect her to say. What does he want her to say? 

"Jason, I- I hate him. So much. How could a father do that?! Keep talking," Elizabeth lightly touched his arm, encouraging him to go on. Of course, he did. For her sanity. For his.

"I've been there before, but not like this. I've seen it before, but never before have I ever seen it this bad. She's just a woman. I swear, never again!" Jason paused, and then continued. "She told me to just tell the nurse that I slipped and fell. It starts to sting, as it starts to swell. She looks at me, she wants the truth. It's right out there in the waiting room, with those hands. He's looking just as sweet as he can. I vowed, never again," Jason stopped. That was it. He stood and grabbed his coat, her purse, and her coat. He waited by the door till she came and slid her arms into the jacket. He grabbed his keys and she followed him. 

Jason stopped the bike and headed into the room that held the most memories. There he was. Sitting on the couch. Jason watched him swallow the pills. The pills. The ones that ruined his child hood. The ones that nearly killed him and his mother.

"Jason? What brings you here? Is that Emily?" Alan tried to stand as he spoke but toppled over. 

"That's Elizabeth, you idiot. I see your still on the pills. Where's Monica? You kill her yet? Is she in the hospital? Is she in her room, covered in blood and bruises? WHERE'S MY MOTHER?" Jason yelled the last question. Elizabeth stood back against the wall. This was Jason's battle. He had to fight it alone. And it was long over due that he did.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father!" Alan stood unsteadily on his feet. Staring at Jason like a mad man. Monica came in and Elizabeth rushed over to hug her. They stood against the wall together. Liz had to hold her back from stepping in. If she did tonight might be the last. For her. 

"Father's a name you haven't earned yet. Your just a child with a temper. Haven't you heard 'Don't hit a lady'? Kicking you ass would be a pleasure!" Jason smacked Alan's hand out of his face. 

Alan downs a bottle of liquor, and smacks Jason. Hard. Monica cries out to her son. Elizabeth has had it. He's drunk again. It's time to fight. Same old shit, just on a different night. She grabs the gun. She's heard enough. Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man. Liz runs back to the living room. She pulls the trigger, just as fast as she can. He'll never do it again. Jason's words echoed in her head. 

'I've been there before, but not like this. I've seen it before, but never before have I ever seen it this bad. She's just a woman. I swear, never again'. 

"Never again!" Elizabeth screams through tears at Alan. Jason called for a clean up, and pulled his mother, and Liz to him. It was over. After so many years, it was over. Finally. The darkness and the pain left Jason's eyes. Completely. For once. And Forever. It was over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*!* Okay, that's it. Remember NO FLAMES!!!! They're useless and cruel. Okay, please review (NICELY!) *!*


End file.
